


She's A (Femme) Fatale

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble Set, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt





	She's A (Femme) Fatale

Sofie was born to a Japanese mother and a French ambassador in an Osaka district. Her mother gave her a child's name of Usagi, her rabbit. That was until her father demanded Sofie be raised as a French woman, that she didn't even _look_ Japanese, and her child's name was no more.

Sofie grew up with other ambassador children and she always went home to cry in her mother's arms. "They call me Jap and whore!" Her mother soothed her with gentle words and strokes of her long black hair.

"You are strong, Sofie. Don't hide yourself from the world."

***

One day, Sofie met O-Ren and she counted herself lucky. Fortunate. O-Ren understood what it was like to be a half breed. The ridicule of not being good enough. They became best friends, linking arms as they ran through the streets of Tokyo giggling.

"I want you to become my lieutenant," O-Ren whispered in Japanese. "You're so smart and cunning. You'll help me rule the crime world, won't you?"

"_Hai_. You know I will." Sofie's fingers twisted through her hair. "I have business connections you can use. Those Bosses will fear you."

"We will be unstoppable, Sofie. You and me."

***

Once O-Ren became Queen, Sofie took a visit to see her father. He was no longer an ambassador. Her mother was long buried, but he still resided in Osaka.

She slipped her sandals off her feet before stepping inside and opened the door to his room. "Father," she said, slipping into French. "I'm Japanese, like my mother before me. I embrace who I am."

He snorted and she pressed on. "I am lieutenant to _the_ Boss and I've asked her for a present. Can you guess what it is?"

Yakuza slipped inside the room with swords.

His screams delighted Sofie.


End file.
